


Never Give up On Me

by deadly_nightshade



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Rekindling, warm feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadly_nightshade/pseuds/deadly_nightshade
Summary: Christmas morning with the one you love may bring back both nostalgic and haunting memories from the past, but if they never give up on you- even when you have given up on yourself- it makes reconciliation a little bit easier.





	Never Give up On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raineraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raineraine/gifts).



In the waking hours of the morning, a gentle calm had settled over the Xavier estate. All throughout the halls was a soft hush, not a soul was awake- except for the newest (also oldest) member of the X Men household. Erik laid in his bed staring at his partner softly dreaming, his hair framing his face like a halo, eyelashes fluttering with images or memories.

Erik had only recently rejoined the merry band of do-gooders, the wellbeing of his children ever present in the forefront of his mind.

So he had spent a good five months battling with himself while at the same time making an utter ass out of himself for the sake of seeing Charles gain back that twinkle he had when he had saved him from drowning. While it took some time, Erik had proven himself capable of their trust and began to teach at Charles’ school, though he was under a lot of scrutiny from Simon, Alex, and even Logan when he would pass by from time to time.

Though he had to forgo his helmet for the sake of one of the pupils being a mind reader as well, it was surprisingly comfortable. He was able to learn to be more tolerant, more open, more trusting, more loving towards his children. Waking up every day to rowdy children and warm familial conversations at every meal time had brought back so much nostalgia from when Charles and Erik were younger and still wet behind the ears. Of when those subtle touches and lingering looks had promised something special and wonderfully unique to the both of them.

It also brought him guilt by the handful.

Erik couldn’t so much as even look in Charles’ direction knowing he had caused his paralysis. That he had ruined him and had deserted him in Cuba when all he wanted to do was stay and never leave his side again.

But what hurt the most, what destroyed Erik every time he thought about it, was that Charles had been nothing but kind and welcoming to them.

He could've easily left them to fend for themselves, could have easily turned around and left them without even sparing them a second glance but bless his forgiving heart and his weakness for strays. Or else he would've never been given this opportunity to rekindle their relationship, to find love again after so many years. To learn new things about each other, like how Charles’ Christmas playlist only consists of ‘Last Christmas I gave you my heart’ and ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ or how every year they decorate the entire house and buy a gigantic Christmas tree for the foyer, how beautiful Charles looks in those God-awful sweaters of his, especially the ugly Christmas ones.

He never realized how precious families were until he had actually spent time with Pietro and Wanda, how much he adored having his troublemaker son and quick-witted daughter around.

Erik could have never imagined how much he would willingly change for Charles, while they still bump heads on their way of handling mutant related politics it’s quickly evened out by their unwavering love for one another.

“You're projecting mixed emotions darling.” Charles soft voice whispered before his eyes fluttered open, his hazy cerulean eyes focusing on Erik.

“I'm sorry my love, I was just thinking of us and what I did to deserve meeting you.” Erik smiled charmingly and softly pressed his lips to Charles’ forehead.

Charles hummed, pleased. “Certainly not enough,” he said with a soft chuckle escaping his lips. “Merry Christmas Darling.”

“Happy Christmas.” a soft smile blossomed on Erik's face. He loves it when Charles jokes lightly with him, it brings him back to the days before everything went to hell.

He truly didn't know what he did to deserve this, to deserve Charles.

But whatever it is, he's glad he did it.

“Did you sleep well?”

Erik shook his head, “You know I sleep better next to you.” A laugh came out of Charles, his head thrown back, exposing his slender pale neck.

It shook his body and flushed his face, a beautiful rosy color that reminded him of the peppermint candies Charles always seemed to carry on him.

“Love, I think it’s time to start gathering the children for breakfast before they can open their gifts.”

Erik huffed, gathering Charles back into his barrel-shaped chest, murmuring into the crown of his head. “Let them sleep. It’s still only seven in the morning. With us clamoring in the kitchen, causing a ruckus, the children will only fall asleep on their breakfast.”

“Then what do you suppose we do then?” pouted Charles, the red tint to his lips significantly more pronounced. But it did get Erik thinking. He wanted to hog Charles for a little while longer.

“How about we hog the hot chocolate and steal the marshmallows and drink it in front of the TV? We can watch those cheesy Christmas movies you like?”

“I don’t like hot chocolate-“

“Don’t lie, you minx.” Erik rolls his eyes at Charles bursting into snickers. “Your sweet tooth is undeniable.”

“You know me too well. Come now, hurry to the kitchen and get the hot chocolate ready. I’m going to go and put on a movie in the living room.”

Erik squeezed Charles closer for a moment before bracing himself for the frigid air. Quietly sneaking about the house reminded Erik of when they were younger, trying to sneak in a few extra minutes together. Like love-struck teens, they’d meet up in the kitchen and raid it for treats to share underneath the canopy of stars outside.

Gathering their matching mugs and filling a separate bowl with marshmallows, Erik takes his time to lovingly heat up the cocoa and milk over the stove, mixing in melted chocolate just the way Erik knows makes Charles positively melt. Gathering the tray onto his forearm, he carefully walks into the living room to see Charles all bundled up near the TV, a mistletoe conveniently placed above him. Charles beamed at him from in front of the TV, a soft blue tint casting an angelic glow on his face.

“Oh look,” Erik pointed out, a shark-like grin splitting his face. “A conveniently placed mistletoe.”

Charles’ eyebrows furrowed confused and he trailed his eyes upward until- “Oh, would you look at that...” A pleased smile blossomed. “Under a mistletoe, whatever shall I do?”

Erik laughed under his breath and continue towards Charles. Placing the tray in his lap, Erik leaned in slowly until he was just a breadth distance away.

Looking into Charles' eyes and seeing the same amount of love and devotion there was years ago before the betrayal, before the conflict of interest and before they had parted ways.

“Never give up on me Charles,” Erik whispered softly. “Please, never give up on me.”

“Never Darling, never,” Charles whispered back.


End file.
